


⸢Signet⸣ x Belgard - Now and for All Time (Fanart!)

by nosignofwings



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Season: Twilight Mirage, Secret Samol 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosignofwings/pseuds/nosignofwings
Summary: I can hear you in the overtones;Just an echo of the promise we made.♡ Secret Samol for NightinGem for the prompt: "Quiet, stolen intimate moments between ⸢Signet⸣ and her big metal wife." ♡can also find on:twitter|instagram|tumblr





	⸢Signet⸣ x Belgard - Now and for All Time (Fanart!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConsoleCowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsoleCowboy/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162308651@N05/46063922404/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. title and lyrics from: Night Sky by CHVRCHES  
> 2\. some art nouveau style elements from here: ([x](https://www.deviantart.com/tigers-stock/art/804-Build-A-Nouveau-Frame-605193835)) // ♡


End file.
